My version of Paradise Lost
by Edward Cullens Girl 4ever 09
Summary: Now that Sabine confessed to everything will things go back to normal? Or will things get even more crazier? Will Reed get Josh back from Ivy or will they just move on?
1. Life's full of surprises

* * *

Previously in Revelation: And then everything went black.

Where the hell am I? What is going on? I know I can't be dead I just can't be. All I see is darkness and all I feel is pain. My head is pounding and my chest feels like it's on fire. What happened to me? I open my eyes and I see this bright white light I blink a couple of times and the room started to come in to focus. I was in a hospital in a plain hospital room and I noticed all alone. When a look down at myself I'm in a hospital gown and an iv is in my arm. I admittedly started freaking out scared out my mind. I hated hospitals ever since my dad's mom died my nana.

Then the door opened and in walked Noelle Lange my ex-best friend. She took one look at me and ran over and lightly hugged me. Call me surprised.

" Oh my god your woke and your ok thank god." She said

"No, not really what the hell happened?" I said

She looked at me with a confused look on her face and said " You don't remember. You where shot by Sabine and Josh tried to save you."

Then it all came flooding back the party, finding out Sabine was lying to me about everything, her being Ariana's sister, and oh my god her shooting me.

"Sabine shot me." I said finally.

Noelle looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and nodded " But you don't have to worry about her anymore she's in that same place as her crazy ass sister. We were so worried about you. 

"We? Who are we?" I said looking confused the last time a checked everybody hated me except for a few people.

" The Billing girls and almost all the boys from Kelter is outside waiting to see if your all right. You been knocked out for two days." She said.

"Oh my god I've been here for two days. Are my parents here, Scott, Josh!" I asked afraid.

"No your parents aren't here yet there still coming, no your brother is with them, and Josh is outside." She said shyly when she got to Josh.

I looked up and sad my parents and my brother aren't here yet what is taking them so long they know how I feel about hospitals.

Noelle looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said "Before I let Josh come in I want to talk to you. I want say I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and didn't believe you when you tried to talk to me. But you got to understand how I felt that day I just said you were like a sister to me and then that video came out and I was so shocked and really hurt. I should have known that you wouldn't do some thing like that if something wasn't wrong.

"Noelle it's ok it's not your fault." I said with a weird sound in my voice.

"No, it's not I was not a really good best friend I should have listen. And I promise you that I will make it up to you. The first thing is that you are back in billings as soon as you get out of here. And you are coming to St. Barts with me for the break I don't want to here no protest." She said.

"Noelle you don't hav-" I started to say.

"What I say no protest. And before you say anything else I'm tell Josh to come in to see you. "

And with that she got up and left. When she left a new fear rose up in me Josh was coming to see me. I started to get really nervous and scared of what he was going to say to me. What was going to happen next now that he knows the truth of what really happened that night at the Legacy. Then he walked in and all I saw was concern on his face as he looked at me.

"Reed thank god are you all right. How are you feeling." He said.

For a minute a just looked at him and I finally said "I'm fine just my chest and head is killing me I must have hit my head hard."

Josh face looked even worst then he said "This is all my fault I didn't get there fast enough. I should have been faster then this wouldn't have never happened to you."

"Josh this wasn't your fault, you didn't shoot me Sabine did."

"No I'm sorry for everything I can't believe that Sabine did all of this." He said.

"Lets change the subject how did you like my present." I said.

When I said that his whole face lit up " Oh my god I loved it, it brought back so many memories and feeling I thought I lost. It was really amazing. And I realized something that I still had really strong feelings for you. Then when Sabine confessed everything that happened at the Legacy. And then when she pulled that gun out on you I thought about never being able to talk to you again, see you, touch you, kiss you, and I realized something that I still loved you."

When Josh said that to me tears started coming down my face and he started to wipe them off my face. I can't believed that he still loved me after everything that happened even though it was all Sabine's fault and he was still with Ivy. I just couldn't believe it things in my life started to make sense again.

"Oh Josh I still love you too. I can't believe you still love me. I wish we could just go back the way we were before."

Then out of know where he kissed me with such passion and most importantly love and I kissed him back hard. And out of know where we heard a scream.

If you want me to continue then give me some great reviews please!!!!!

I hope its good.


	2. Getting back with the one you love

"Oh my god Ivy wait" Josh said in almost yelling voice.

She turned around with this fierce look in her eyes. "Why should I? Of course you would be in here with your precious Reed why did I even bother to think something different. You lied to me you said it wasn't about her but I should have known. Once a liar always a liar." Then she stormed out.

"Josh I am so sorry. But what is she talking about? And why are you a liar." I asked in a confused voice.

At first he just looked at me with a sad look on his face. Then he said "Ivy and I broke up the day after I got your present. A realized I couldn't be with her if I still had feelings for you that strongly. I told her that we just couldn't be together anymore and said it was not about you when in actuality it was. But I didn't feel bad about it at all because when I saw her she was making out with Gage but I still didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"She was making out with Gage" Was all I can say.

"Yup. Then when Sabine was confessing to everything I couldn't help it I was so happy because it meant you didn't cheat on me with one of my best friends. And since you forgave me for what happen with Cheyenne even though that was her fault also I know I can forgive you."

"Oh Josh thank you so much! You don't know how much I missed you." I said hugging him even though I was in a lot of pain I didn't care because I got the person I loved most in the world back.

Then Noelle walked in with a concerned look on here face even though her voice didn't sound it. "I just saw Ivy what happened."

"It was nothing." Josh said.

"Oh well I'll finish leaving you to alone." She said with a smile and heading back out the door.

"Wait!" Josh said.

Noelle turned back around and looked at him expectantly. "Yea Hollis."

"I know this a little weird and off the subject but I want you to know for Reed that I forgive you for what happened with Thomas. I know I need to make peace with you over that because I know you mean a lot to Reed being her best friend and all. And we can't be at odds or keep this gap between us for something that was neither of or fault really."

Noelle looked at him for a minute confused then a smile appeared on her face and she said "Thanks Josh and I'm sorry too for everything that happened." Then she walked out the door.

I looked at Josh and said "That was very big of you but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did I want to be with you and I don't want you to have to worry about me and Noelle being at odds with each other anymore. You don't deserve that and I don't want anything to distract us anymore.

Josh kissed me again. Then the doctor walked in and gave us a strange look then said "Oh Miss. Brennen your awake you gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Good that's really good you are lucky to be alive today the bullet was very close to your heart but you're recovering nicely. You should be out of here next week."

I nodded but I was scared out of my mind I had to be here for a whole week I couldn't do that. Josh left saying he was going to give me some rest and then I was alone.

Later that night I had two horrible dreams one of the day my nana died and another one that Sabine and Arianna was coming to kill me. I woke up in a cold sweat I realized I couldn't do this; I had to get out of here. I sat up and looked around my room was empty I looked at the iv in my arm and tried to get it out to my success. Then I tried to get up which was very hard considering I was shot in my chest but after ten minutes I finally got up. I walked very slowly over to the closet opened it and saw my clothes. It took me twenty minutes to put them and my shoes on but I finally got them on too.

Then I went to the door and looked out to make sure nobody was coming and then went out in to the hall where I saw Noelle, Josh, Trey, Constance, Astrid, Tiffany, and the rest of the billings girls the one that shocked me the most was Gage was even there concerned for me. That almost made me turn back but I knew I couldn't stay in this hospital not with all the memories that I have. I turned away from the waiting room area and started walking very slowly down the hall which was very painful since I was having trouble breathing. And then out of nowhere I felt I hand on my shoulder and a voice I knew very well say.

"Reed where in the hell do you think you're going!"


	3. Dash's confession

Sorry I didn't do this the first two times

_**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does.**_

"Reed where in the hell do you think you're going!"

That was all I heard before my heart starting beating really fast and I past out. When I woke up I was back in my hospital bed and looking at a smiling face.

"What were you thinking." He said with a laugh.

"Oh my god Dash what are you doing here? And you scared the hell out of me!" I half shouted.

"Sorry what were you doing out of bed with your clothes on looking like your about to run away." He said in a serious tone.

"No I wasn't." I lied

"You know your cute when you lie." 

"Well thank you very much. But I have a question what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you to make sure your all right." He said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm fine just in a little to a lot of pain."

"Well Reed I wanted to talk to you about something important." He said with a weird expression on his face. I just looked at him and said nothing just knowing what he was about to say.

"What do you want to talk about."

"It's about what's been happening the last few weeks. I don't know how to tell you this or how you will react but I-" 

I cut him off already knowing what he was about to say that it was all a mistake and that he loved Noelle. And I was happy about that because I loved Josh and was so happy we were getting back together. "It's ok I know your going to say it was a mistake and that you love Noelle."

"No that is not it I want to say that I love you and that I want to be with you." He said with a smile on his face. Sad thing is my face know were near matched his.

"What? What do you mean you love me and not Noelle!!"

"I know that this isn't perfect timing for you but I can't hold my feelings in any longer. I can't get you out of my head I dream about you, think about you constantly, and can't get you out of my mind."

I just looked at him with a shocked look not knowing what to say. Wasn't he dating my best friend didn't he love her anymore. What does he mean he loves me and want to be with me.

"But Dash your dating Noelle. And I love Josh and were getting back together." I said with a smirk on my face because he had to be joking.

But the look he had on his face when I said that told me he wasn't. He had a hurt look on his face like I crushed his entire world.

"I understand that you love him but don't you love me too. What do I have to do for you to love me and not him tell me I'll do anything." 

"Dash the is nothing that you can do that is just the way it is." I said not answering the question about me loving him.

"There has to be something just tell me."

"Don't you love Noelle?"

"Yea I do but I will give that up if I can be with you. I'll fight for you if I have to. Do I?"

"No please don't."

"Reed I love you can't you understand that. Don't you care about me at all?"

"Of course I do were friends but we can't be nothing else no matter how we feel."

"Do you have anything other then friendship for me." He asked hopefully.

"Dash honestly I don't know." 

When I said that he had a huge smile on his face. Then he out of know where he kissed me.

I almost instantly pushed him away "Dash what are you doing?

"I'm so sorry I just couldn't resist it any longer." He said bashfully. "And I meant what I said I am going to fight for you doing anything I can do to get you to be mine." He said confidently.

"Dash don't do that it will just make things complicated."

"Then just be mine and I don't have to." He said with a smile on his face.

"Then you don't have to what?" 

Dash and I looked up at the same time. Just to see Noelle and Josh walking in the room and giving us a weird look.

"Just talking about what happen with Sabine." Dash lied.

"What are you doing here? Josh asked.

Dash looked at Noelle and said "Well I called you phone and you didn't answer so I figured you where here."

"Then how did you end up in here with Reed?" Noelle asked.

"When I came here I was just catching Reed trying to leave. I felt bad because when she was sneaking away I touched her shoulder and she fainted."

Then all eyes where on me with shock and horror.

"Reed what the hell are you thinking!" Josh and Noelle said in unison. 

"I don't know I can't help it I hate hospitals. It's been a thing ever since my nana died. And then it was made it worse because I had a dream about Sabine and Ariana."

"What was the dream about?" Josh asked in a concern voice.

"Nothing important."

"Yes it is if it scared you enough to try to run away.' He said. "Now what was it."

"I dreamt that they were trying to kill me alright." I said in a huff.

Noelle came over and hugged me "It's ok don't worry about them anymore."

Then the door slammed opened and my parents and Scott came in.

"Oh my god is Reed thank god your ok!" My mom ran over to me and said.

"Loser are you alright." Scott asked

"Yea I'm fine its ok don't be so worried."

Noelle, Dash, and Josh just stood there looking like they were in the way. My mom looked there way as if reading there mind.

"Are you guys friends of Reed?" My mom asked.

"Yes we are." Said Noelle.

"Reed tell us exactly what happened to you and I mean everything" My dad asked all of a sudden.

Oh my god here we go.

Please tell me what you think and if you like it.


	4. Amberly's little obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does.**

So I told all of them everything Josh, Noelle, Dash, Scott, and my parents. And I mean everything that happened I didn't leave nothing out. While I told them this they looked at me well my parents and Scott looked at me thunder struck. And after I was done they told me they would let me get some rest and they left. Then I drifted in the most peaceful sleep I had in months.

The next day I woke up kind of refreshed and happier. When the nurse came in to check of me she looked baffled about of my iv got out of my arm. The next couple of days went by uneventful Dash didn't come back to see me which I was happy for, my parents and Scott spent time together and I made them promise not to take me out of school, me and Josh spent a lot of time together, and even he and Noelle was being nicer to each other. And before I knew it, it was time for me to leave which I couldn't be happier about.

My mom, dad, and Scott walked in with smiles on their faces "Are you happy your leaving today." My dad asked me.

"I couldn't be happier I can wait to get out of here." I told him.

"Reed are you sure your going to be alright?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom I will be fine I promise."

"Don't worry mom and dad Reeds a trooper she'll be alright." Scott told them.

"We love you Reed and we just want you to be ok that's all." Said my dad.

Then in walked Noelle and Josh.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Brennan." Said Noelle

I had no idea she could be this polite.

"Hi." Said Josh.

"Hello Noelle and Josh right." Said my mom.

"Hey." Said Scott.

"Good news Reed we moved all of your stuff back into Billings." Said Noelle happily.

"Yea me and Trey helped." Said Josh.

"Oh that's great." I said.

"We will leave you guys alone. Reed well be back to come and get you in a couple of hours." Said my dad.

"Ok thanks dad." Then they left and the three of us alone.

"So when do you get out?" Josh asked me.

"Around 12:00 pm. So who am I rooming with." I asked Noelle.

"Oh that is a surprise you have to wait and see." She said slyly.

"Ok so what are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"Just wanted to be here for when you get out." Josh said.

"Oh that is so sweet of you." I said with a fake sweet voice.

Then Noelle's phone rang. "This is Dash I'll be right back." Then she left out of the room.

"So what are you doing for Christmas break." I asked Josh once Noelle left.

"Oh I'm going to Paris with my family how about you."

"Going with Noelle to St. Barts then to New York for New Years. Well I see you there in New York?"

"I am hoping so I would love you to meet my family cause their dying to meet you."

"What do you mean their dying to see me?" I asked mortified.

"Meaning they want to meet you. Was I not clear?" He asked I smile clearly on his face then he kissed me.

"Ha ha very funny." I said with a laugh. "So have you spoken to Ivy lately." I have no idea what made me ask that.

"Yea we talked and she's ok." He said with a stiff voice.

"Sorry I don't know what made me ask."

"No its ok sorry I made it sound like that." He waited a few minutes then got up. "I actually have to go but I will see you when you get back to Easton." Then he left.

I sat there for a few more minutes and then Noelle walked back in. "So glass-licker how do you feel."

"I feel a whole lot better. Especially now that I'm leaving this hospital."

"Sorry but I have to go meet Dash before he leaves to go back to Yale. But I will be back at Billings before you get there so I can so you who your rooming with and then we will talk about out plans for when we go to St. Barts." And with that she left.

Then a couple of hours later I was pulling up outside of Bradwell Billings being on the other side. And since I couldn't carry my bags my brother Scott carried them for me. Then when I walked into Billings I was holding my ears because all I heard was yelling and cheering.

"Oh my god." I said with a laugh.

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted. And with a big laugh by brother he left.

"Thanks everybody. This is really amazing."

Then out of nowhere Constance came running up to me and hugging me "Reed oh my god I missed you so much. I'm so happy your alright.

"Yea I'm fine just can you stop hugging me so tight." I said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said letting me go.

"Ok everybody let Reed put her things up and get settled in her new room." Said Noelle coming out of no where.

Then she led me up stairs. "Close your eyes so I can show you your room."

"Is all this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes it is now close your eyes or I won't show you your room." She said with a laugh in her voice.

So I closed my eyes and let her led my to my new room and when she opened the door and she yelled surprise. And when I opened my eyes and looked at my new room I saw all of Noelle's stuff on the other side and I let out a scream.

"Oh my god Noelle this is amazing I'm rooming with you."

"Yea I thought you might like that then rooming with Amberly."

"Oh you don't how much I love this then rooming with Amberly." I said with a huge look on my face.

"Well that's good. So about our trip to St Barts were leaving on in two days and then it will be sunny skies and tight bathing suits sounds like fun."

"Yea its amazing I can't wait to go."

"Well let me help you unpack. Then we can go downstairs and party. They should be done setting up by the time we get done."

"Their throwing me a party." I said with a surprise look on my face.

"Well, but of course." Noelle said with a smile.

Thirty minutes later when finished unpacking and was heading downstairs when my phone buzzed.

_Reed:_

_**Hey what are you doing?**_

_Josh:_

_**Going to the surprise party the girls are giving me.**_

_Reed:_

_**Hope you have fun.**_

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted.

"Oh my god. Thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome we missed you so much." Tiffany said as she gave me a hug.

My phone buzzed again.

Reed:

**Having fun at your party?**

Josh:

**Yeah its so much fun!**

Reed:

**I love what your wearing.**

First I thought how did he know what I was wearing. Then I knew how he knew and I turned around and screamed.

"Oh my god what are you doing here." I asked as I hugged Josh.

"You know I couldn't miss your homecoming for the world." He said then he kissed me.

"I can't believe that you're here. This is amazing one of my favorite people in the world is here with me." I said with a smile.

"Oh look at the love birds." Noelle said coming out of nowhere.

"And there is my other favorite person in the world." I said feeling very happy.

The party was amazing I had so much fun. Me and Josh had such a good time and we were really enjoying each other no arguing or fighting I was feeling very complete. The next day I woke up refreshed and for some reason energized. I got up took my shower and was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Noelle said from her bed.

"Amberly, who else."

I heard a groan come from Noelle's bed then heard her say "Go away I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Not that she needed it.

Then Amberly walked in.

"Noelle you have to get up now this is very important."

"Yes just walk in my room Amberly." She said sarcastically. "What is it?" Noelle said in an irritated voice.

"Sabine parents just came to get her things thought you might want to know." She said in a high and mighty voice. Then I came out of the bathroom and she looked over to me. "What is she doing here? Glass-licker don't you know your not allowed here anymore. What you do get lost?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh didn't we tell you we voted Reed back in the other day while you were out with your daddy. And don't call her glass-licker only I can do that. Also you better start showing my best friend some respect. She was president of this house and will be again after I'm gone. Now Amberly get out of our room."

Amberly let out a little shriek, gave me one dirty look, and then she was gone. I couldn't help but smile because I really didn't like Amberly. Then Noelle looked at me with a confused look on her face and said "Where the hell are you going this early in the morning?"

"Well I want to go sneak up on Josh and meet him at the art cemetery."

"Oh well have fun." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

Five minutes later I was leaving out of Billings and heading towards the art cemetery. Knowing Josh so well I knew he would be there this early in the morning. When I headed into hell hall I heard voices thinking it was a teacher I quickly hid. But when I listened closer I heard Ivy's voice.

"Josh what do I have to do?" Ivy said

"There's nothing you can do." Josh said.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave me out of the blue."

"Out of the blue Ivy I saw you kissing one of my best friends."

"And I saw you kissing Reed and you told me we could try to work thing out. That's the second time you lied to me Josh." She said in an irritated voice.

"The second when was the first?"

"Uh when you told me when we broke up it wasn't about Reed and you and I both know it was."

"What do you want me to do stop loving for her. I love her and I can't and don't want to do anything about that."

"Don't you love me too?"

"Ivy I like you very much but I don't love you. My heart already belongs to someone else."

"Let me guess to her doesn't it. It belongs to Reed right." She said in a sad voice.

"Yea it does and I have to stop lying to myself. You can't help who you fall in love with. I'm sorry Ivy."

"And I guess it all changed whit that psycho bitch Sabine confessing to drugging her and Dash huh.

"A little part of it but I really realized it when Sabine pulled out that gun on Reed and I thought she was about to die. And then I knew where my heart was really at and it was not with you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"But I really hoping we can still be friends."

"I don't know. I'll think about it and get back to you."

And with that Ivy left out of the room heading my way. Then thinking quick to act like I didn't hear anything I fell into step making her think that I just walked in. And when she saw me a little smirk formed on her face.

"Oh hi Reed you looking for your precious Josh he's in there." She said as she fixed her clothes I guess to make me think that they just got finished doing something. "He's all yours." And with that she left.

I walked in the art cemetery to see Josh's back towards me and I came up behind him and said " Just saw Ivy what did she want."

He turned around with a confused look on his face. But when he saw it was me a huge smile appeared on he's face. Then he sweep me up in a big hug. "What are you doing here."

"Came to surprise you. And your avoiding my question what was Ivy doing here."

"She just came here to talk to me that's all. Why? Your not jealous are you." He said with a little smile on his face.

"No you all mine. I was just wanted to know." Then I gave him a long kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For just being you." I said with a laugh.

"Well don't let me stoop you." Then he kissed me again with such passion. And that's haw we spent out time. Talking about random things and making out. And two hours later we headed to breakfast together hand in hand. When we walked in the cafeteria the whole room got quiet and just stared at me. I looked so embarrassed and Josh noticed he pulled me towards the line. Then slowly people started going back to what they were doing. When we finally got out of the line people were still taking glances at me then we walked to the Billing table and sat down.

"I can't wait till we get out this hell hole and in Malian." Vienna said to London.

"So what are you two love birds doing for break." Said Vienna.

"Well I'm going to St. Barts with Noelle." Then we saw Amberly choke on her cup." And Josh is going to Paris with his family and were going to meet up in New York for New Years."

"Is there something wrong Amberly?" Said London noticing that she was staring at us.

"Oh nothing." She said.

"I can't believe tomorrow I won't see you for a week." Josh said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh don't worry Hollis I'll take very good care of our girl." Noelle said sitting down next to me.

Then Amberly looked at Noelle and said "Noelle I just heard the funniest thing. I thought I just heard Reed say she was going to St. Barts whit you but I thought I was."

"She is going whit me and your going with your family." Noelle said without looking at her.

"What?" Amberly said looking scared. "B-b-but you said we were going together."

"Well things changed and I've changed me mind. And another thing why are you at this table. This is the senior table."

"But Reed is sitting here." She said as she gave me an evil look.

"Yeah but she can you can't." Noelle said whit a smirk.

"Ah" Amberly said with a shriek as she got up then she turned to me and gave me this is all your fault look. Then got up and sat down at her rightful table but sat sown so she was facing Noelle.

Then Trey and Astrid can and sat down. "What's wrong with everybody at this table." Trey said laughing.

"Yeah who platinum card got declined." Said Astrid laughing also.

"Nothing." Said Noelle.

"So are we all ready to get out of here?" Asked Trey.

"Yeah and you know it." Said Tiffany.

Then we all laughed at that one. My phone buzzed.

Reed:

**We need to do something about Amberly.**

Noelle:

**What so you mean?**

Reed:

**She is getting on my nerves. Look at her staring at me.**

Then I looked at over at her at the other table and there she was staring at Noelle.

Noelle:

**Yeah that's freaky.**

Reed:

**I know she needs to stop.**

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day" Josh asked me.

"Um going to class." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know that loser I mean after class." He said with the same tone.

"Spending the rest of it with you." I said with a smile.

"Oh that might be interesting."

And the rest of the day went without a hitch and it was one of the best days of my life.

Tell me what you think of this chapter. It is one of my longest one yet. I hope you like it.


	5. Best vacation ever

_**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does.**_

We woke up at 5:00am because Noelle and I had a flight at 8:00am. So we got up took our showers, brushed our teeth, and started taking our suitcases downstairs (thank god we backed last night). Then we wrote the rest of the billing girls a not telling them we'll miss them and hope they have good holidays. When we got outside where we already had a limo waiting for us to take us to the airport. When we got in my phone buzzed.

Reed:

**Please hurry up and come back to me.**

Josh:

**I will. See you in a week in New York.**

"God can't you two last a week without each other." Noelle with a smirk.

"Pleas you know you miss Dash even if you won't admit it." I said like I knew the truth.

"Yeah your right. I won't." She said with a smile.

"How long will it take us to get to the airport?" I asked.

"About an hour."

"And how long will it take us to get to St. Barts?"

"Seven hours."

"This is going to be a long flight."

"Trust me in first class it won't seem that long at all."

About nine hours later were in St Barts. And Noelle was right (like she's never not) it didn't take that long at all. I guess that's the effect first class has on you. We got off the plane and had to wait about fifteen minutes for the limo Noelle's parents sent for us to get there. Before we got in Noelle stopped me.

"I got a big surprise for you." Noelle said happily.

"What is it?" I asked surprise.

"You'll see."

Then she opened the door and got in and I followed. And when I looked in I was staring at the most sexiest boy I every seen in my life and I let out a loud scream.

"Josh!" I said as I gave him a big hug. "Oh my- what are- how did." Was all a could say.

"Hey Reed." Dash said.

I didn't even see him there. I was so hooked up on seeing Josh being here.

"Told you it would work." Noelle said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I said not taking my eyes off Josh. "I thought you were going to Paris."

"And I was until yesterday when Noelle came up to me and asked if I wanted to come to St. Barts with you guys. She knew Dash was coming and didn't wont you to feel like a third wheel."

I was shocked I didn't know Noelle could be this nice and caring. This is weird I can't believe he was here with me but then I thought about the text he sent me earlier this morning.

"So the text you sent me today was for what." I asked still looking at Josh.

"Not for nothing to make you think I was still going to Paris." Josh said with a smirk.

"How did you guys get here before us?"

"We took an earlier flight." Dash said.

Then I looked around and fully took in Dash being here. "Hey Dash." Looking at him for the first time. "Thanks Noelle this is beyond fantastic."

"Yeah I knew you would like it. So I hope you know you won't be rooming with me."

"Yeah I think she kind of figured that out." Josh said with a laugh.

"I'm not then who am I rooming with." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Well if you don't know then I know I don't." Josh said with a smile.

"Could it be this person sitting next to me." I said with a smirk. Then I kissed him.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Dash said suddenly like he was trying to stop Josh and me from kissing.

"I was just thinking about that." Said Noelle.

"What is there for us to do?" I asked because I never been to St Barts before.

"There are so many things starting with shopping so we can get everybody gifts for Christmas." Noelle said.

"So is that what were doing first today" Josh asked.

"Yup Hollis right after we go to my parents villa and freshen up." Then she looked at me. "We get one floor to ourselves and they get the other it has a kitchen and everything. Basically we never have to see my parents."

"So we won't be seeing your parents at all." Dash asked.

"No we will trust me they won't be able to go to this whole trip without it."

Twenty minutes later we pulled up and got out. Then we went to the second floor.

"Ok let me show you two your room."

Then Noelle showed me and Josh the most amazing room I have ever seen. "Have fun." Noelle said with a smirk.

And as soon as she shut the door I was in Josh's strong arms.

"All alone." He said with a smile.

"Yup all alone. So what do you want to do?"

"You tell m-." Then I gave him a very passionate kiss. And we landed on the bed then he started kissing my neck, then my collar bone, then he started kissing my down my chest. Then I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"We are suppose to be freshen up remember. But I promise you we will pick up were we left off."

"You're right we do because soon we will be hearing Noelle calling for us to get to come down."

"So I'm about to take a quick shower." I said then out of nowhere I asked. "Want to take one with me." I don't know what made me say that. But I instantly started feeling good about it when I saw the biggest smile appear on Josh's face.

"I would love to." Josh said.

Then fifteen minutes later we got out of the shower and started getting dressed. I flat ironed my hair while Josh put on his clothes. And right after Josh went in the bathroom and I put on my pants and was about to put on my shirt. We heard a knock on our door then it opened and in walked Dash and I was standing there shocked in my bra. And Dash jaw dropped then a smile went on his face. Then right before Josh came out of the bathroom I put my shirt on.

"Dude how about knocking and waiting for an answer." Josh said with a smirk.

"Sorry Noelle said lets get a move on it she's waiting." Dash said while still looking at me.

"Ok here we come." I said looking away from Dash.

"Ok." He said as he walked out the door as if nothing happened.

"Let's get a move on it." Josh said holding out his hand waiting for me to take it.

"Yeah lets go." I said taking getting my phone then his hand.

And now the shopping begins.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy taking care of my daughter. I hope you like it and please give me some reviews.


	6. Not knowing when to quit

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with moving in to my new house and my computer broke down and I just got it fixed._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does.**_

After five hours of shopping at what felt like every store in St. Barts we finally got back to Noelle's parents villa. I didn't complain though because I got a lot of stuff out of it and I had a really good time. The highlight was when Noelle and Josh were fighting over who was going to buy me what. And me and Dash just sat there and laughed because it kind of got really heated but not in a bad way.

"That was fun wasn't it? Reed do you like the things I bought you?" Noelle asked with a smirk on her face. Because you know she won the argument with Josh and they agreed that the next time we went shopping that he would get to buy me everything.

"Yeah if you call shopping for five hours fun." Dash said looking tired.

"Well I do." Me and Noelle said together with a laugh.

"Yeah well that is five hours of my life I well never get back." Josh said with a look of fake annoyance on his face.

"You're just mad because you didn't get to buy Reed anything." Dash said with a laugh.

"What are we doing next?" I asked because Josh was about to say something mean to Dash. He still hasn't quite forgiven Dash for what happened at the Legacy. Mainly because he was e-mailing me before the Legacy.

"Well I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight around 8." Noelle said a little too quickly because see saw it too. You got to love her.

"Yeah that sounds great. What time is it now?" I asked.

"It's around five o'clock." Dash said.

"Ok that gives us two hours to get ready and that gives nobody any excuse Noelle to be late." I said with a smirk.

"Hey I will be ready will you guys." She said giving Josh and I a knowing look. This made me laugh because for once Noelle Lange was wrong because me and Josh haven't did what she obviously thought we did yet.

"Ok well we should start getting ready." I said grapping Josh's arm and pulling him towards the elevator. Trying to direct everybody from the sad look and Dash's face because he thought me and Josh has done something too.

"Well that sounds like a plan." Noelle said looking in her purse and thankfully not at Dash's face. But sadly Josh had seen the look because it was written all over his face as we were getting off the elevator and heading to our room.

"Reed what the hell was Dash giving you that look for?" Josh asked in a confused voice.

"What look?" I said trying to give off a confused expression.

"Don't play with me you know the damn look I'm talking about. Like he was actually sad at the thought of me and you having sex." Josh said with a heated look on his face. I could tell he was mad because Josh never cussed when he could help it.

"I don't know." I said honestly because I was kind of shocked as well.

"Does he have feelings for you Reed?" Josh asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know." Lie because I did know. And Josh seem to think so too because he gave me a cold look.

"Don't lie to me just tell me the truth I won't get mad." Josh asked with a calm look on his face.

"Well Josh I don't want to lie to you so yes he told me he has feelings for me." I told Josh while looking down at my feet.

"And when did he tell you this." He asked with the same look on his face.

"That night at the hospital when you and Noelle walked in on us." I said with a small voice.

"So you did lie to me because I asked you what were you two doing and you said nothing." Josh said with anger in his voice.

"No I didn't Dash said nothing I kind of just went along with it." I said looking him in the eye.

"You still lied." He said with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to get in a fight with you when we just got back together over nothing."

"Over nothing another guy who is one of my best friends wants to be with you that's something to me."

"But I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you the person that I love." I said with sincerity in my voice.

"I love you and want to be with you too." Josh said with a small smile on his face.

"And there is nothing nobody can so about that either."

"I know I just don't like that Dash has feelings for you. But I'm about to take a shower you want to take one with me." He asked with a seductive tone in his voice.

"No I'll take one after you." Then Josh gave me this sad look. "But I will take one with you tonight I promise." And just like that Josh's face lit up.

"Really are you serious." He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I'm serious." I said giving him a kiss and laughing at the fact that he could actually look that happy with me taking a shower with him.

"Ok I'm holding you to that promise." He said going in the bathroom to take his shower.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile.

After Josh got in the shower I went downstairs to get something to drink. Where I was met by Dash in the kitchen doing the same thing. When he saw me his whole face lit up and he had this huge smile on his face. And as mad I was to admit it, it made me smile to know that I could make somebody other then Josh face light up like that. And as quickly as that thought and smile appeared on my face it was wiped off just as quickly. Because I thought of Josh and the hurt look he had on his face when I told him Dash had feelings for me.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" Dash asked me with a smile on his face.

"Nothing just getting a glass of water." I said with a small smile.

"So where is Josh?" "So where is Noelle?" We said at the same time with a laugh.

"Well Josh is upstairs taking a shower."

"Funny so is Noelle." He said with a small smile. About five minutes go by in silence and I'm the first one to break the silence.

"Oh you're not going to take one with her." I asked instantly regretting it.

"No you're not going to take on with Josh?" He asked with a relived look on his face.

"Look Reed I want to talk to you about something.

"Sure what is it?"

"Did you thank about what we talked about at the hospital." He asked with a little hope in his voice.

"What did we talk about that I had to think about?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Dash looked hurt but continued on what he was trying to say. "About me wanting to be with you."

"Dash I'm with Josh and your with Noelle. We can't be together."

"Why can't we be together?" He asked with a sad but loud voice.

"Because I love Josh and you love Noelle." I said starting to get upset.

"You may love Josh but I love you more then I love Noelle and I'm willing to fight for you." He said getting louder in the end.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Said a voice that came out of know were but we both knew who it belonged to.


	7. Author's Note

What should I do?

I know I haven't been updating like I was suppose to and I'm really really sorry. A lot of things have been going on but I'm back online and ready. With a lot of free time on my hands.

I want to know should I finish this story since Paradise Lost already came out. I loved Paradise Lost but I wished it happened another way like how I was writing my story.

Please review and tell me what you think I should do.

I'm not going to continue unless I have 4 reviews!!!!!


	8. Here we go again

Thanks for the reviews telling me to continue my story. I'm going to start updating very often now as long as I get reviews.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does.**_

"Josh!" I said in a scared voice.

"What the hell is going on down here? Dash didn't I tell you to stay away from Reed." Josh said in a hard voice.

What does he mean he told Dash to stay away from me? How long has he known that he had these feeling for me before I told him?

"I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel." Dash said in a confident voice but his face at least looks ashamed.

"What is going on down here?" Noelle said coming down a set of stairs I didn't notice before.

"Oh nothing we were just getting a glass of water." I said trying to avoid a hurtful situation. "Come on Josh lets go back upstairs and get ready." I said taking Josh by the hand and leading him up the same stairs Noelle just came down.

Once we got back to our room I turned to look at Josh to see what he was thinking. And when I looked at him he looked ashamed and mad at the same time.

"How long did you know that Dash had these feelings for me? And I mean before you asked me earlier." I asked giving him a pointed stare.

"When we were at the mall. You and Noelle were trying on clothes. He told me but he also said he wasn't going to try anything. That's why I never told you I knew. I'm sorry Reed please forgive me." Josh said in a sad voice.

"Josh I'm not mad I'm just surprise that he told you. And if he told you why you ask me. Did you think I would lie to you?" I said in a low voice.

"Because I didn't want you to feel even more weird around him because I knew? And he told you what he told you hospital just now?"

"Not the exact same thing but along those lines." I said with a nod.

"I knew something was going on. The way he wouldn't look at me the whole time we were with you." He said as if everything finally made sense.

"Your not mad like you were earlier are you? The only reason I didn't want to tell you was because you were just starting to be friends again and I didn't want to ruin it." I said because I kept something like that from him.

"No, of course not it's not your fault Dash as feelings for you. I wish you would have told me sooner then you did but I understand why you didn't." Josh said as he came over to hug me.

"So are we ok?" I asked.

"More then ok. I love you Reed more then anything never forget that. I will never ruin our relationship again. I made a mistake at the Legacy I should have never demanded you leave your friends and I should have never left you alone. I realized that if I never did what I did you never would have met Dash on the roof that night."

"It's my fault too. I should have understudied your feelings about the billing girls and tried to make a compromise or I could have done something different." I told Josh.

"No Reed don't think like that I was not your fault. I knew how important that night was for you and I shouldn't have ruined it by demanding you leave. I did that same thing last year and I almost lost you I should have learned form my mistakes."

"Ok lets just agree to disagree or we will be here all night apologizing. Plus we have to get ready to go to dinner or Noelle will kill us." I said laughing.

"I have one more question?" He asked while looking through the closest for his clothes.

"Sure."

"What are we going to do about Dash?" He asked barely hiding the anger in his voice.

"At the moment nothing I am hoping Dash will come to his senses and realize he doesn't love me but Noelle. She's my bestfriend and I don't want to hurt her feeling now that she's happy again." I told Josh hoping he won't get mad.

"Ok." He said as if he's always so calm when it comes to Noelle.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked surprised that he is taking it so well.

"Yeah I understand how you feel about Noelle even if I don't agree sometimes. She is very important to you and you want her to get hurt if she doesn't have to I get it." Josh said in a very understanding voice.

"Thank you Josh you don't know how much it means to me that you support me on this." I said giving him a very passionate kiss.

"Ok let's get ready we have thirty minutes to get downstairs before Noelle comes up here and get us." He said with a very dazed look.

Twenty-five minutes later we was all downstairs ready to leave. When we got in the limo Noelle parents had given us while we were in St Barts if we didn't feel like driving. Noelle and I sitting next to each other planning what were going to do tomorrow. Josh and Dash sitting across each other not talking just looking at one another like they might kill each other. Luckily Noelle was so wrapped up in what we were talking about to notice anything was wrong. When we got to the restaurant we got out and Josh took my hand and we walked into the restaurant together. As we got to our table and was about to sit down we heard Noelle's name being called and we turned around to see who it is. And one of my least favorite people came into view.

"Noelle I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." Amberly said giving Noelle a hug that she only returned because I assume Amberly parents where with her.

"Oh Amberly it's good to see you too." Noelle said with a fake smile we all recognized except Amberly's parents because they had genuine smiles on their faces.

"I didn't know you were coming to St. Barts Amberly." Dash said not knowing what's going on.

"Oh yes we decided that a change of plans this year." Amberly said like she didn't have this plan to come to St. Barts Noelle since the beginning.

"So what's been going on? When did you get here?" Noelle still faking her smile.

"Three hours ago. We would have been here sooner after I talked to the police about what happened this morning." She told us.

"The police? Why were you talking to the police?" I asked in spite of myself.

"Oh you guy's don't know do you." Amberly said clearly enjoying she knew something we didn't.

"What are you talking about Amberly?" Noelle said in a low and dangerous voice.

Amberly immediately lost her smile and said, "Somebody broke into billing this morning."

Yeah another cliffhanger. Sorry about the suspense. Please give me some reviews of what you think they wanted when they broke in and who it should be. And I need to know what Reed should do about Dash. I need some inspiration. Thanks I'm going to try to update real soon.


End file.
